A Volta de Laxus
by Yujin Nashi
Summary: Ele está de volta. Ao alcance da mão, bom talvez não desse jeito, mas enfim. Laxus está volta e Freed tem seus sentimento borbulhando. / Lemon, 18.


Fairy Tail, Freed, Laxus e Ever pertencem ao Mashima-sensei.

Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Eu não autorizo postarem em qualquer outro lugar.

Mas se inspirem o/

Então, essa fic contém material **Yaoi (homens com homens)** e **Lemon explícito (cenas de sexo)**, se você não gosta não me venha encher o saco, e se gosta, hoho -v-, hmm aproveite.

Yujin.

* * *

**A Volta de Laxus**

Ele voltou. Quase não pude me segurar. Ele Voltou! Eu sabia que voltaria, ele pertence a esse lugar. Assim como todos nós que estamos aqui. Ele é novamente um membro da Fairy Tail. Um sorriso abobado ameaça ficar em meu rosto para sempre.

- Freed! - Ever grita me puxando para a realidade. - Você não está feliz? Laxus voltou!

- É claro que estou feliz. - falo sorrindo.

- Então por que está aqui sentado tão longe dos outros? - ela fala meio embriagada.

- Eu só estou aproveitando a noite um pouco, só me dê mais um momento e eu volto para lá.

- Eeh, você é sempre estranho... - ela sai cambaleando em direção ao resto do pessoal.

Mas o que ela quer que eu faça? Laxus voltou e eu penso que posso explodir a qualquer momento com isso, mas tudo o que posso mostrar é um sorriso e talvez palavras de boas vindas. Afinal ele é meu ídolo, meu objetivo, meu amor... _Tch_, até na minha cabeça isso soa meloso e piegas. É bom parar na parte em que ele é meu objetivo, o que ele continua sendo, e ficar em terreno seguro.

Esfrego as mãos no rosto tentando limpar os pensamento tolos e inúteis da mente. É melhor eu fazer o que eu disse para Ever que faria, e voltar para a festa antes que ela venha me buscar de uma vez.

Aquela tensão aparece fazendo todos os pelo do meu corpo se eriçarem de uma vez. Ele está perto. Isso é bobeira, ele nem deve perceber que faz isso. Não que eu tenha ouvido que todos sentem isso quando ele chega, de qualquer jeito.

- Freed. - é demais dizer que eu senti uma nova onda de arrepios e que meu peito se contorceu? Eu acho que não.

- Laxus. - falo bravamente mantendo a voz estável e brilhantemente conseguindo, por uma vez pelo menos. Ele entra no meu campo de visão e para, meio metro de distância, me encarando estranho. Engulo saliva e luto desesperadamente contra a hiperventilação que começa a tomar conta de mim. Meio metro! Se acalme, ele quer falar alguma coisa e então voltamos à festa e posso me distrair com bebida e ficar numa distância mais confortável. - Q-quer alguma coisa?

- Eu, hm... - ele começa desviando o olhar e me amaldiçoo por gaguejar. Olho melhor e me surpreendo por vê-lo corando. Pelo amor de Deus, o que ele quer falar que o faz corar? Isso não vai ser bom. - É bom ver v... é, todo mundo.

- É, eu acho que sim. Todos sentimos sua falta. - isso tem como piorar? Quer dizer, tem como eu falar 'todos' com o sentido de 'eu' ainda maior? Eu só me arruíno. Ele me olha de novo e eu juro que ele vai falar alguma coisa mas desiste, então eu falo porque é estranho e perturbador demais ficar tão perto. - Hm, você não quer voltar para a festa?

- Não. - lembra os arrepios? Danem-se os arrepios, a voz grossa e sempre meio irritada está de volta e meus joelhos não podem mais me sustentar direito depois desse mini orgasmo. Puta merda. Reprimo com todas as forças do universo um gemido e dou um passo atrás trêmulo. O que ele fez comigo? Olha o que ele faz comigo somente com sua voz. Estou tão perdido.

- E-eu acho q-que eu vou... - a intenção era dizer 'voltar' e sair correndo feito uma garotinha mas os dedos de Laxus estava em meu rosto e eu perdi totalmente a função da fala. Ele escova os nós dos dedos em minha bochecha levemente deixando meu rosto quente como o inferno.

- É bom ver você. - ele sussurra e se eu não estivesse vidrado nos movimento de sua boca duvidaria de meus ouvidos. Mas quem pode confiar em meus olhos quando o que eu registrei foi que ele gostou de me ver? - Eu senti s-sua, hum, sua falta.

Ele está desviando o olhar do meu e foca em algo em meu ombro. Minha boca se escancara antes que eu tenha notado. O que? Eu devo estar sofrendo de esquizofrenia. Esse Laxus aqui é uma invenção da minha cabeça muito atormentada pela distância dele. O verdadeiro deve estar em algum canto enfiando o língua na garganta de uma garota, talvez a Mirajane.

- Freed? - ele está me olhando de novo e eu devo parecer um cervo nos faróis. Mas o que tem de mal aproveitar minha alucinação? Vamos ver até onde ela vai.

- Sim?

- Você pareceu se perder por um momento... - ele passa o dedão pelo osso da minha bochecha um pouco mais forte, como que para se certificar de que eu estou o ouvindo. É claro que estou ouvindo e é mais claro ainda que estou perdido. Mas isso não me deixa esquecer que seus dedos no meu rosto são quentes e de algum jeito excitante carregados, eu digo do jeito magnético.

- Eu estou bem aqui. - minha voz sai num fio de respiração mas me orgulho de não gaguejar ou deixá-la falhar.

- É você está, sempre está. - ele suspira e sorri de leve. Entorto minhas sobrancelha porque perece que ele não falou para mim e já basta eu de louco aqui.

Mais um momento de silêncio como esse eu vou gritar, empurrá-lo e sair. Atá, como se eu pudesse me mexer.

Mas ele pode e faz. Se aproxima e coloca uma mão envolta da minha cintura, tudo pega fogo e minhas costelas não são espaço suficiente para meu coração bater enquanto ele se curva e me envolve em um abraço unilateral, já que o choque é tão grande que me tira de mim.

- L-L-Laxus... - ele se enrosca mais em mim e finalmente movo meus braços até que estejam nos ombros largos e cobertos pelo casaco de sempre. O cheio me invade, forte, uma mistura de suor, alguma coisa térrea e uma ponta de menta. Não hiperventile e desmaie como uma garotinha.

- Eu só queria dizer que... que você, vocês, são importantes para mim. - ele fala em meu ombro. - E que isso foi uma grande parte da coisa que me fez querer voltar.

- Uhum. - balbucio por não ter resposta. - A Raijinshuu vai estar sempre lá por você.

- Não. Isso aqui.

- O que? - minha voz parece como alguma coisa sendo enforcada e me afasto para olhá-lo direito. 'Isso' o que?, pelo amor de Deus.

- Não a Raijinshuu, não ela toda... S-só isso...

Puta merda. Isso não foi um mini orgasmo. Eu tenho certeza de que eu alcancei um nível elevado onde se tem um orgasmo sem necessariamente gozar. Toda fodida merda. Ele está me beijando. Eu digo, na boca, de olhos fechados, os dele, não os meus.

Eu posso morrer em paz porque agora eu sei como é isso, sabe, ter os lábios quentes e macios e magnéticos de Laxus na minha boca. Não, não você sabe, eu sei. Puta merda se eu sei.

Laxus enfia sua língua na minha boca e não preciso dizer que não teve qualquer impedimento. Meus olhos reviram e os fecho para focar no tato e paladar. Agarro o casaco precariamente pendurado em seus ombros e o puxo para perto mas não é o bastante e quando sinto sua língua se enrolar e cavar na minha, estranho meus dedos nos fios louros e o trago para mim, ainda mais.

Choramingo porque é demais para os meus sentidos as voltas que sua língua faz juntos com a minha e ouço, não, sinto ele gemer do fundo do peito, um som gutural e quente que atravessa meu sistema como um pulso indo parar entre minha pernas. Oh Deus, faça com que isso dure para sempre. Não, eu retiro isso, faça com que melhore e continue e chegue até o final, depois faça de novo e de novo...

- Laxus... - minha voz sai idolatrante quando ele corre beijos de boca aberta em meu queixo.

- Freed... - ele sussurra em minha garganta e gemo com a sensação.

Laxus aperta minha cintura com as duas mãos e desliza beijos pelo meus pescoço. Eu aperto seus cabelos para não deixá-lo parar e impulsiono meu corpo para cima para ele ter mais acesso. Oh, todo o acesso que quiser, sempre. De repente estou fora do chão para ser amassado contra alguma coisa que eu presumo ser uma árvore. Ele não é assim tão gentil e isso faz minhas calças ganharem o prêmio de empata foda do ano.

Foda. Isso, hmm...

Vulgar, isso foi totalmente... Porra, ele desce as mãos e elas estão puxando minha coxas para cima e elas se enroscam em sua cintura como se já soubesse o que fazer. E oh, não sou só eu que estou muito animado com um ar da natureza.

Laxus aperta e arrasta as mãos pelas minhas coxas perigosamente e, por que não?, deliciosamente perto da minha virilha. Grunho quando ele traça a linha da minha virilha com o dedão e morde o começo do meu ombro. Jogo a cabeça para trás contra a casca áspera da árvore e faço uma prece de que ele siga o caminho que está indo. Só mais um pouco.

- Minha barraca está logo ali... - ele fala com a voz rouca e sem fôlego.

- Uhum... - eu acenos com a cabeça o que é mais do que eu imaginaria que pudesse fazer nessas condições.

A árvore some, ele tira o rosto do meu pescoço para ver o caminho e eu ataco seu queixo forte. Ele respira mais forte e desço para o pescoço quando sinto um colchão embaixo de mim. Ele fica entre minha pernas e se levanta sobre os joelhos. Deus do céu, eu devo estar vermelho e bagunçado como se... Não é 'como' se quisesse sexo, porra, eu quero sexo. Aqui. Agora. Nessa barraca de acampamento.

Laxus joga o casaco para um canto e tira a camiseta num movimento rápido que eu não perco, reparo em cada músculo se contraindo e a tatuagem se contorcer de um jeito fodidamente quente. Agora eu posso olhar, quero dizer, ele estava a dois centímetros do meu pau agora pouco acho que posso babar só um pouquinho pelos seus músculos. Afinal agora eu posso olhá-los diretamente e sem pudor.

Ele volta me beijar, agora mais rápido, duro. Essa é minha situação: duro. Mas ainda há tanta roupa por aqui. Laxus abre meu cinto e o desliza para longe, abre meu casaco e levanto os ombros para tirá-lo.

- Quanta roupa. - ele resmunga tentando tirar meu lenço do pescoço.

- É, muita roupa mesmo. - respondo agoniado e tiro o lenço de uma vez por todas enquanto ele vai para minha camisa, já impaciente os botões voam e a camisa está fora. Graças a Deus.

Laxus chupa minha boca me deixando meio tonto e desce para meu peito, a língua quente e molhada faz todo o trabalho traçando linhas sinuosas até meu mamilo direito, ele o morde de leve e arqueio as costas do colchão, depois enrosca a língua nele deliciosamente e belisca o esquerdo. Enterro minha cabeça nos travesseiro e grunho, isso é tão bom.

Enrosco meus dedos em seu cabelo e o trago mais fundo em mim. Ele morde meu lado e segue arrastando os dentes na minha pele até meu, já muito sensível, mamilo esquerdo. Uma lamúria escapa de mim com o toque molhado e macio de sua língua. Ele chupa e o solta com um som molhado. Minhas costas saem do colchão e elas estão em chamas assim como todo o resto. Não, tem um ponto que está mais quente, pulsante até. Hmm, ainda há muita roupa.

Laxus me trás de volta do meu devaneio sexual com uma mordida mais forte no osso do meu quadril, e eu não sei como mas minhas calças desceram o bastante para ele ver meu 'v' bem definido. Tiro as mãos dos seus cabelos porque se continuar nesse ritmo ele vai ter tufos faltando amanhã, e aperto o lençol já frouxo no colchão. Oh Deus, eu vou explodir dentro das minhas calças se ele não for rápido. Mas não deixe que ele seja rápido, isso aqui podia durar uma eternidade por mim. É claro desde que eu chegasse lá. Muitas vezes. Tantas quanto for humanamente possível.

Laxus escorrega minha calça e cueca para fora e tira junto meus sapatos e meias. Gemo longamente com o pequeno alívio do aperto do meu pau. Muito pequeno, no entanto. Ele corre seus dentes e lábio e língua na parte interna da minha perna e sinto o magnetismo dele eriçar mais uma vez meus pelos. Ele está na parte interna da minha coxa, quase no lugar certo quando passa direto subindo ao meu 'v'.

Oh meu Deus. Rosno em frustração e o puxo para cima nos virando no espaço limitado. Agora estou por cima e ele é quem parece o cervo nos faróis. Bem, que se dane tudo. Ele começou, me atiçou completamente e estão para? Nem em um milhão de anos isso ficaria assim. Eu o amo, _gah_, mas sim, eu o amo, e ele começa tudo isso, chega até o ponto e retrocede? Pode ser minha mente atordoada pela endorfina em doses cavalares mas ele está aqui e eu não vou parar agora.

- F-Freed... - ele parece como um ator que perdeu o roteiro da cena.

Eu desço até sua boca fenomenal e a violento deliciosamente. Ele geme e isso desce gloriosamente até meu pau. Me remexo com a pulsação constante e agoniante em meu membro, isso me faz ter contato direto com o, pelo amor de Deus, nada pequeno Laxus. Jesus, isso vai me matar, mas morro feliz.

Deslizo minha língua pelo seu queixo forte e mandíbula, circulo o lóbulo da orelha e sigo para o sul. Hmm. Traço as linhas de seu peitoral e circulo seus mamilos intumescidos, Laxus solta um silvo entre dentes e agarra minha cintura. Passo minhas mãos idolatrantes pelos seus ombros e braços e ele me responde cavando com os dedões meus ossos do quadril e me trazendo para baixo, para seu volume. Hmm.

Me arrasto para baixo e lambo e mordo cada gomo do seu abdome rígido. Minhas mãos vão ao ponto necessário e começam o trabalho de abrir puxar sua calça, sapatos, meias e tudo mais. Com tudo fora volto minha atenção aos seus olhos confusos e escuros. Sim, porque ainda não tenho coragem de encarar a ereção que em espera. Subo e me acomodo em suas coxas fortes antes de voltar aos seus lábios. Laxus ofega e começa a respirar rápido e alto, suas mão nos lados do meu rosto.

A posição favorece contato e finco minha unhas em seus ombros com o atrito alucinante. Ele desliza sua mão pelas minhas costas apertando e arranhando até chegar na minha bunda e deliberadamente cavar na fenda e apertar. Gemo entre o beijo e perco o fôlego, seguro seus lábio entre os dentes e respiro evitando desmaiar por falta de oxigênio no...

- Porra...

Isso não foi só eu. Fomos nós dois grunhindo quando Laxus deu um jeito de agarrar nossas duas ereções juntas. A sensação é tão abrasadora que paro um momento com a testa em seu peito apreciando.

- Porra... - eu repito quando ele bombeia devagar.

Mordo a pele do seu peito e choramingo convulsionando os quadris. Não seja um adolescente virgem e goze rápido demais. Mas isso não impede do meu corpo me dizer que está na ponta.

Eu preciso me ajeitar sobre meus joelhos e me apoiar em suas coxas com as mãos para dar mais espaço para ele fazer sua mágica. Laxus bombeia forte enquanto sua outra mão se arrasta para o meu mamilo. Solto um gemido e jogo a cabeça para trás, sinto ele se mexer embaixo de mim e sua boca está em minha garganta, depois meu queixo e então estou de volta deitado no colchão e ele está entre minhas pernas.

Ele desce e agora sem demora arrasta sua língua pelo meu esterno e abdome, morde o final dele e segue para o lugar certo, dessa vez. Laxus segura a base do meu pau e leva a língua pro toda a extensão. Solto mil maldições e enterro minha cabeça contra o colchão. Ele bombeia a base num ritmo acelerado e então estou em sua boca.

- Oooh, puta merda... - cantarolo de olhos apertados me segurando no colchão e abrindo mais os joelhos.

Sinto ele sugar gloriosamente a cabeça do meu pau para então prensá-la entre sua língua e o céu da boca. Abro os olhos vendo pontos luminosos por toda parte e tento focar no que acontece entre minhas pernas e, puta merda, meus quadris estocam em sua boca e mão com a visão.

Ele desliza a língua pelo meu comprimento e vai além, rolando meus testículos entre os lábios e língua, continua pelo períneo com a língua e então em minha entrada. Solto um grunhido engasgado e minhas costas arqueiam. Escorrego uma perna para seu ombro deixando-me totalmente exposto.

Ele lubrifica o entorno da minha entrada e me contorço. Laxus pressiona a pequena fenda em meu membro enquanto passeia com a língua em minha entrada. Ele começa a deslizar um dedo em mim e isso é o meu limite. Salto da borda para um orgasmo em queda livre. O jorro quente lambuza mu abdome e tudo que é meu fica mole.

Estou rodopiando para fora do orgasmo quando sinto um segundo dígito abrir espaço. Do meu jeito molenga choramingo e empurro meu calcanhar em suas costas largas. Laxus morde a parte interna da minha coxa e depois beija o lugar, vem subindo e beijando, sem ligar para o gozo espalhado em mim. Seus dedos se curvam e cantarolo como terceiro digito em mim.

Ele mordisca meu queixo e apoia a mão livre ao lado da minha cabeça. Ondulo meus quadris ainda sem forças e Laxus volta a me beijar. Posso sentir seu pau mais que duro contra meu abdome, deslizando em todo o liquido já existente ali.

Num momento são seus dedos começando a me acordar de novo e no outro é seu membro que força a entrada. Laxus guia seu próprio membro até que a cabecinha esteja dentro. Sou obrigado a envergar minhas costas com a sensação. Como já disse, eu morreria feliz se esse fosse o caso. Mas não agora, por favor.

Laxus apoia a outra mão do lado da minha cabeça, subo minhas mãos até seus ombros e então somos só nós dois e nossos quadris. Ele empurra e eu engato a respiração. Olho sua expressão pecaminosamente quente e meu próprio membro desperta.

A sensação é de estar completo quando ele chega ao fim. Engasgo e estou ofegante com a mistura de sensações. Seu cabelo úmido entre meu dedos, sua pele brilhando com uma camada de suor, sua face corada e extasiada, o cheiro de sexo por toda parte e, é claro como cristal, seu membro pulsando dentro de mim.

Laxus se move e isso me traz uma onda de arrepios que chega até meu couro cabeludo o fazendo pinicar. O começo é fluído e intoxicante, mas isso não demora a mudar para forte e enlouquecedor.

- L-Laxus... - falo idolatrante e mordo o lábio.

- Ah... Freed... - ele rosna e agarra meu membro balançando entre nós o bombeando rápido.

Engasgo com o gemido e puxo seus cabelos loiros sabendo que isso dói e vendo um sorriso rasgar sua face. Novamente minha perna desliza para seu ombro e na próxima estocada forte meu cérebro fica dormente com o lugar que ele acerta. Estou pronto para desfalecer novamente, sem qualquer jeito de me reprimir, quando o sinto estocar fundo e arquear as costas para trás, e porra, isso foi fundo.

- Freed! - ele rugi quando chega lá jogando seus jatos quentes dentro de mim.

Mais uma vez meu limite chega e me vejo em queda livre.

O corpo suado e liso de Laxus tomba sobre o meu e estou tão entorpecido que isso nem é registrado por mim. Deslizo meus braços entorno de sua cabeça e minhas pernas entorno de sua cintura o aconchegando.

Ele escorrega pelo meu peito e ficamos enroscados de lado. Tento bravamente colocar minha respiração em ordem e meus batimentos normais. Laxus escova sua bochecha em meu peito e percebo que ele pode ouvir meu coração descompassado. Ele planta um beijo em meu esterno e me envolve mais com os braços. O ouço suspirar e mordo minha língua.

O que falar agora? Existe alguma coisa a falar? 'Foi impressionante'? 'Tudo o que eu esperava'? Não foi tudo, no final. Foi completa e brilhantemente perfeito. Isso, porque aconteceu, de verdade, e não minha imaginação. Fala sério, eu não poderia imaginar metade disso aqui.

Sinto meus olhos pesarem e mais perguntas aparecem. Será que eu posso dormir aqui? Isso foi o que? Eu posso me aconchegar e abraçar seu lado e dormir como num sonho? Ou devo me vestir e sair? Esse pensamento trás uma inquietação em mim.

Antes de ter alguma resposta percebo que a respiração cadenciada de Laxus e sua expressão leve. Oh Deus, ele dormiu. Agora como diabos vou saber se fico ou vou? E se eu ficar e ele quiser que eu vá? Isso seria pior de manhã? Eu devia sair sorrateiramente agora? Como que em resposta as minhas perguntas ele se desenrosca de mim e deita de barriga para cima.

Minha bunda dolorida que isso é uma resposta. Dane-se amanhã e o que ele vai pensar. Eu fico. Amanhã é amanhã. Hoje eu durmo abraçando ele.

Passo um braço por cima de seu ombro e peitoral e paro com a mão confortavelmente em suas costelas do outro lado. Posiciono-me para que meu nariz esteja na raiz de seus cabelos loiros para eu poder sentir seu cheiro a noite inteira e fecho meus olhos cansados finalmente.

Abro os olhos percebendo a claridade azul de dentro da barraca. O cheiro de sexo trás tudo de volta e tenho uma ereção matinal agora. Ele está tão perto que nossos narizes se tocam. Minha mão ainda está em suas costelas e a dele repousa levemente em minha cintura. Levo um minuto olhando todo o corpo a minha frente e tento não me mexer para não perturbar seu sono.

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem o que é ridículo depois de ontem, mas nós nuca estivemos tão perto sem que eu estivesse altamente exitado. Não que eu não esteja agora, porque eu estou, mas nesse momento isso é mais controlado, então a parte normal do meu cérebro está funcionado, o que quer dizer que eu estou morrendo de vergonha.

Não que isso vá me tirar daqui. Vou ficar até que ele acorde, então vemos o que vai ser.

Fico observando em silêncio seu sono. Ele é quieto. Não fala, nem solta sons estranhos. Mas fica com a face corada e isso é totalmente fofo demais. Como eu quero ficar aqui mais tempo, só para memorizar cada parte dele, para ficar revendo tudo o que fizemos ontem. Que ele não acorde. Que ele não se mexa. Que fique assim até eu me cansar. Como se eu fosse me cansar.

Mas Laxus nunca foi muito de obedecer então ele bufa irritado e arrasta sua mão para os olhos. Passo por um segundo de pânico por perceber que eu estava olhando ele como algum tipo de perseguidor pervertido e fecho os olhos tentando não transparecer que estava acordado.

Ele vai decidir. O que ele decidir eu faço. Simples assim, se ele sair eu me visto e saio, se ele ficar eu fico. Assim. Bem simples. Bem simplesinho.

Uma merda que é simples! Eu quero com todas as minhas forças ficar, obvio que se ele quiser o contrário eu não tenho escolha. Mas eu quero com todas as fibras do meu corpo nu e suado de toda a movimentação de ontem que ele fique. Isso faz com que ficar parado seja perto do impossível.

Sinto ele se mexer e seu corpo não está mais perto do meu. Luto com o sentimento horroroso em meu peito e aperto minha mão que está debaixo do travesseiro. Os segundos passam e isso só acumula coisas em mim.

Ele ainda etá aqui, a parte otimista fala. Mas ele não ficou deitado, a pessimista retruca. Ele pode estar pensando. Ele deve estra pensando numa rota de fuga. Laxus nunca foi bom com sentimentos. Mas qual é o sentimento dele aqui? Ele realmente tem algum? Ele só deve estar confuso. Ele tinha duas opções e ele fez sua escolha, agora só está pensando em como dar o fora. Ele só está confuso... Está perdendo o argumento, ele quer sair. Ele quer ficar.

Abro os olhos sem poder mais ficar em minha própria mente com esses dois lados disparando suposições. Sinto o ar faltar e olho para as costas largas de Laxus, ele está sentado na ponta do colchão, a cabeça entre as mãos. Hesito um momento antes de me sentar. Quero esticar a mão e enterrá-la em seus fios loiros para tirar essa tensão dele. Envergo meus dedos repetidas vezes me contendo.

- Laxus. - falo baixinho.

Ele se vira e seu rosto é a cara da surpresa. Olho em volta procurando alguma coisa para me cobrir porque de repente me sinto muito exposto, puxo o lençol até meu estômago e me preparo para o que vier.

Laxus se senta mais de lado e ele ainda está sem roupa coisa que eu luto para ignorar. Eu não sei o que devo concluir da expressão dele agora. Quer dizer, o que se conclui do nada? Quero agarra-lo pelos ombro e sacudi-lo por uma resposta mas ele só me olha e eu olho de volta. Até que ele desvia e fita minha mão crispada contra o colchão.

- Eu... E-Eu... preciso te falar uma coisa. - ele sussurra. Eu aceno, mas ele não vê então sou obrigado a falar.

- Pode falar. - minha voz sai rouca porque minha garganta de repente não quer cooperar comigo e sim com as lágrimas que pinicam meus olhos. Nem em um milhão de anos eu choro aqui. Fiquem bem ai suas pestinhas.

- É só que eu não sei... Sabe? - duh, claro que não. Eu não sei Laxus, me explique. - Eu não sei o que me deu ontem.

Sinto meu coração se afundar e solto um riso seco. Ele me olha estranho e as pestinhas em meus olhos querem mais que nunca sair.

- Eu entendo. - minha voz não é mais que um fio.

Me levanto e visto minha boxer de qualquer jeito, mordo meu lábio e visto minhas calças. Quietas pestinhas, bem quietas aí. Laxus parece um tanto quanto muito desnorteado quando abro com dificuldade a porta da barraca e saio carregando minhas roupas embrulhadas contra o peito.

Oh, parte pessimista, por que tinhas que estar certa? Rá, ele não sabe o que deu nele ontem, não sabe porque me beijou, porque tirou minha roupa... É mas ele hesitou. Eu devia ter percebido. Deve ter tomado alguma coisa muito forte.

Ando cambaleando e tropeçando nos galhos e pedras no caminho até pisar em alguma coisa que machuca de verdade. Caio sentado praguejando puxo meu pé para ver o estrago. Ótimo! Um galinho se enterrou no meu pé, era só o que faltava.

- Freed! - olho para trás e Laxus, oh meu Deus, vem até mim nu.

Se vista, pelo amor de Deus. Como eu supostamente devia sair correndo quando ele me segue nu? Arranco a porcaria do galho e me levanto mancando. Mas, é claro, mal dou três passos ele já me alcançou.

- O que você está fazendo? - ele grita agarrando meu braço. - Para de correr, porra.

- Me solta... - falo entre dentes. Deus do céu, por que ele não se vestiu? Isso é algum tipo de provação? Dou um passo mas apoio demais o pé recém machucado. Eu devia ter calçado os sapatos.

- Mas o que...? - Laxus olha reprovador meu pé, fecho a cara para ele e então estou em seu ombro e minhas roupas jogadas no chão ficam para trás. - Você vem comigo.

Grunho e bato em suas costas com os punhos mas nesse ângulo sua bunda parece tão gostosa que começo a esticar o braço para tocá-la. Foco. Foco. Esperneio e ele segura minhas pernas mais forte. Novamente dentro do mundo azul da barraca eu estou com as costas no colchão.

- Você não me deixou falar... - ele começa, me sento duro como uma vara. Ele realmente vai querer falar tudo?

- Você falou o suficiente. Eu já estava saindo. - tento me levantar e Laxus simplesmente empurra meu ombro para baixo. - Por favor?

- Você quer mesmo ir? - agora ele parece mais confuso que antes e eu quero gritar que quero ficar para sempre.

Ele realmente estava esperando que eu rastejasse? É isso? Ele quer falar todo o discurso que formulou naquela hora depois de acordar? Isso é demais. Agora não importa se ele não colocou a roupa ou se a noite foi divina. Eu ainda tenho meu orgulho, em algum lugar pelo menos.

- Era o plano. - droga de voz que falha.

- Plano? - ele balança a cabeça e se senta em seus calcanhares encima do colchão bem na minha frente, entre a saída e eu. - Estou perdendo o foco de novo... Pare de falar. Só escute. - olho Laxus, que desvia o olhar, com a boca aberta, ele ainda dá uma de mandão? - Você não me deixa falar! Droga. Ok. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz eu realmente não esperava voltar, eu estava bem conformado com a situação, de qualquer jeito.

"Eu poderia ficar longe do pessoal, poderia ficar sem ver o velho, e sem ver a Raijinshuu... Mas, logo quando eu sai, eu percebi que tinha alguém de quem eu não podia ficar longe. Alguém que sempre esteve perto então eu nunca tinha realmente pensado em como seria ficar sem.

Foi... difícil aceitar isso. Mas não foi difícil tomar uma decisão. E então todos tinham me aceitado de volta, o velho disse que estava tudo bem, a Raijinshuu estava lá... M-Mas você não estava. Em meio à todos festejando por mim quem eu queria ao menos ver tinha sumido. Eu fiz meu melhor para não mostrar, perguntei discretamente onde podia ter ido. Até mandei a Ever dar uma olhada.

Não dava para aguentar e assim que ela me disse onde eu encontraria... Bem vamos dizer que ninguém sequer me viu saindo. Eu estava tão nervoso, o que era estúpido porque era para ser um encontro normal. Não um encontro do tipo casal. Um do tipo encontro casual. Não espera... Droga, foco.

Quando eu vi já estava tocando e falando tudo o que vinha na cabeça e depois tudo foi tão..."

- Certo? - arrisquei terminando sua fala. Eu oficialmente estou em estado de choque, por isso minha voz parecia um eco estranho.

- Certo. - Laxus acenou e finalmente voltou seus olhos para mim. Bochechas coradas e olhos cautelosos. Eu teria me jogado nele se eu pudesse me forçar a fazer alguma coisa além de respirar nesse momento. - Freed...?

- E-Eu nem sei o-oque dizer... - existem palavras para dizer? Isso foi uma declaração? Isso quer dizer que mesmo em uma escala em uma escala minúscula ele gosta de mim? Eu acho que perdi a capacidade de respirar também.

Ele estende a mão e hesita por um segundo antes de aninhar meus rosto nela. Devo, pela segunda vez, parecer um cervo nos faróis com todo o monólogo dele e minha cabeça voa pensando em tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

Como não me afasto parece dar a Laxus a ideia de que pode avançar e chega mais perto. Demoro tempo demais para para registrar o fato de que ele me beija e, finalmente depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o beijo de volta passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Eu o aperto o máximo possível e então minhas costas estão no colchão e ele está entre minhas pernas.

O peso dele sobre mim é agradável e me dá uma sensação de segurança. Afinal ele gosta de mim, mesmo que um pouquinho e isso é mais do que eu podia esperar antes de ouvir a voz dele ontem à noite. Enrosco minhas pernas na cintura dele e, porra, ele ainda está sem roupa.

Um estalo na minha mente anuviada e quente me faz perceber o obvio. Tento quebrar o beijo mas, vamos lá, nem meu corpo está cooperando quanto mais Laxus. Agarro seus cabelos mas ao invés de puxa para longe puxo para perto. Droga isso não está funcionando... Oh Deus, ele gira sua língua de um jeito que devia ser crime e eu não contenho um gemido.

Foco!

Coloco as mãos em seus ombros e, finalmente, o empurro um pouco. É o bastante para ele quebrar o beijo com um estalo e me olhar em uma mistura de medo e excitação. Deus do céu.

- O que...? - ele começa, puxo o ar com vontade e fecho os olhos.

- Eu te amo.

Eu devia abrir meus olhos mas isso é muito então tateio seu rosto e o puxo de volta para mim. Ele tem um sorriso em seus beijos em minha mandíbula e eu poderia gargalhar agora se Laxus não estivesse enfiando a mão dentro da minha calça.

Hmm.

* * *

Adoooro terminar assim, deixando uma deixa ;)

E então? Gostaram?

Acho que quem lê muitas fics traduzidas do inglês vai perceber a minha_ big_ influência, isso porque eu adoro o jeito corrido e engraçado que as autoras dos States usam :D

De qualquer modo, espero que gostem.

Review? Please?

Yujin.


End file.
